


Sonnet #1: If You Should Choose To Send Your Charge Away

by Been_Winchestered



Series: Selected Poems Inspired by Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boyking!Sam, Codependent Winchesters, Epic Poetry, Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, Gen, M/M, Meta Poetry, Other, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Been_Winchestered/pseuds/Been_Winchestered
Summary: Inspired by 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked.





	

**Sonnet #1**

If you should choose to send your charge away,

He will not leave your side of his own will,

Do not give in when he begs please to stay,

It's best to bid farewell before death's chill,

Finds you with hounds whose claws and teeth are sworn

To Lilith's word, her brazen command of Hell,

To spill your blood, to claim your soul, and torn

From brother's arms, give you black eyes as well,

The boy, the king uncrowned, the orphan lost,

He swears revenge redeems all wrongs, his vow

To you so cold does not bring peace, the cost

Is more than death is taking from you now,

The deal you made to give him life is done,

But brother is not saved and war not won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feels? Leave them in the comments ;)  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
